Supply chain visualization and management systems are used to view and control various parameters in a supply chain. Large enterprises often have supply chain entities spread across a large geographic region. A system for visualizing such supply chains may have too much information to present on a single display. Therefore, systems are needed to provide users with manageable amounts of graphical supply chain information.